1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus for handling packages, particularly cartons of cigarettes. More particularly, this invention is directed to an apparatus for the merging of products from two conveyors wherein the conveyors are in parallel and one is spaced above the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacturing industry and particularly in the transportation of products from a plurality of machines to a common point for further processing, conveying systems for such purpose are well know. For example, in the cigarette manufacturing industry such transport or conveying systems include conveying individual packages from a plurality of packaging machines into a multi-package container such as a cigarette carton, or the transportation of cigarette cartons from a plurality of machines to a shipping container. In the conveying sequence, the packages or cartons coming from the plurality of machines are merged into a single product line. And, many different types of devices are known in the art wherein a plurality of first transporting or conveying means are merged into a second conveying means so that all of the product from several sources are merged into a single conveying line.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,408 teaches an apparatus for handling rod like articles, particularly cigarettes or filter rods, which includes a conveyor arrangement comprising upper and lower band conveyors which convey a multi-layered stream of product from a delivery device to a conjunction device, wherein a downwardly extending path between the delivery device and the conjunction device is utilized. Sensing means and a closure device are arranged adjacent to the junction for controlling the flow from the upper conveyor to the lower conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,625 teaches a lumber sorting system with overhead infeed and includes a by-pass conveyor including a diverter arm capable of pivoting between the diverting position and an inactive position for controlling boards coming from an upper conveyor on a transition conveyor and then to a lower conveyor. When the diverter arm is in its inactive or non-diverting position, boards from the upper conveyor are allowed to descend along an infeed conveyor system to the lower conveyor.